Eastside Neighborhood Employment Center
Background * Nonprofit in Pittsburgh * Hiring an executive director in December, 2006 Details EASTSIDE NEIGHBORHOOD EMPLOYMENT CENTER SERVING ALL OF ALLEGHENY COUNTY 5100 Penn Avenue, Second Floor Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 15224 Phone: (412) 362-8580 Fax: (412) 362-8590 Title: Executive Director Reports To: Board President Salary: $36,000 - $40,000, commensurate with experience, plus health benefits Status: Full-time, 40 hour-per-week, exempt Deadline: Resume must be received by December 8, 2006 To Apply: Please send resume and cover letter to EastsideNEC@gmail.com or by mail to Director Search Committee, Eastside Neighborhood Employment Center, 5100 Penn Avenue, Second Floor, Pittsburgh, PA 15224 Mission The mission of Eastside Neighborhood Employment Center is to improve the economic and social conditions of residents of Pittsburgh’s Eastside neighborhoods by providing quality services in the areas of workforce development, job readiness training, career counseling, and job placement. Overview Eastside Neighborhood Employment Center is a 501©(3) non-profit agency with a rich history of providing employment-related services to both residents and employers in Allegheny County. Our services build the current workforce by serving low- to moderate-income youth and adult residents of Allegheny County. We take pride in matching employers with qualified job seekers. We instill in our residents a desire not merely for employment, but for advancement. Working with community organizations and employers, we strive to build a stronger local workforce, which is a benefit to our entire community. A strong local workforce stimulates the economy, lowers neighborhood crime, and revitalizes the City from its core. Allegheny County has a wealth of resources and potential right in our own backyard, and we emphasize growth from within. Duties/Responsibilities * Maintain day-to-day operations of a non-profit agency dedicated to assisting residents of the City of Pittsburgh and Allegheny County in securing permanent full- or part-time employment, in accordance with its charter * Perform all necessary tasks to ensure that all financial, legal, and contractual obligations of the agency are met in a timely, professional manner; Coordinate the annual audit of the agency’s finances and the filing of its annual 990 federal tax return by an outside firm * Design, recommend and implement creative marketing strategies to attract clientele to utilize the services of the employment center * Assist the board of directors in preparation and implementation of an action plan to sustain the agency’s operations; Develop Memorandums of Understanding or single point of contact agreements with business partners * Identify prospects for grant support of the agency, as well as opportunities for fee-for-service income, and prepare proposals as may be necessary to secure such revenues * Interact and communicate effectively, both orally and in writing, with a diverse group of individuals to develop partnerships with community partners, CareerLink partners, funders, employers and government officials * Report to the board of directors on a monthly basis; Organize the agenda for all regular meetings of the board and for any standing committees of the board in consultation with the board’s officers; Ensure timely minutes of any meeting of the board or its committees are accurately recorded and kept * Hire all employees of the agency, in consultation with the board’s officers, supervise their work, and evaluate their performance annually; Maintain an up-to-date manual of personnel policies and procedures, and ensure compliance by all employees with its provisions * Advocate for the interests of the agency, and for those individuals it serves, and make appearances as necessary in front of governmental bodies or at private forums in order to further those interests * Accept any duties or responsibilities, as may be delegated by the board, that are lawful and consistent with the fulfillment of the agency’s chartered purpose Skills/Requirements * Masters Degree in Management, Social Work, Business, Public Policy or related field preferred * 1-2 years of management-level experience preferred * Knowledge of workforce development system and/or nonprofit organizations preferred * Ability to write grant proposals and assemble presentations to potential funders * Proven track record in supervision of staff * Strong program management, multi-tasking and public speaking skills * Fluent in a variety of computer technologies such as Word, Excel, Access * Pa Driver’s License and ability to pass Act 33/34 clearances (criminal/child abuse checks) category:organizations